gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-104L RS-Jarja
The AMX-104L RS-Jarja is a Mobile Suit from Mobile Suit Moon Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RS-Jarja is a variation of the AMX-104 R-Jarja, which is derived from the YMS-15 Gyan. The overall specs of the suit were improved and it was made to deal with scout sniping in environments where Minovsky particles were dispersed. Keeping the performance of the R-Jarja, it has a new high-sensitivity sensor on its head and is equipped with a new radome pod on its left shoulder for observation and recon support for scout sniping battles. Its high output beam rifle boasts a very long range which it utilizes in conjunction with the radome pod. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The beam sabers for the RS-Jarja stores two of each on its arms. The beam sabers were changed to a more slender model and their ability to continue fighting was improved. ;*Grenade Launcher :The original R-Jarja's left waist mounted beam saber has been replaced with three grenade launchers. ;*Variable Shield :Like the R-Jarja, the variable shield changes function by moving forward and backwards along a rail. Due to a high mobility thruster inside it, it is used as a thruster when used in the rear and used as a shield by moving it sideways or forwards. Furthermore, the weapon rack appears to have been removed. :;*Triple Missile Pod ::Like the R-Jarja, the RS-Jarja has a triple missile pod built into each variable shield, and thanks to the articulated shoulders, the missile pods have a wide angle of fire. They are loaded with 12 AMS-05M missiles. ;*Sniping-use Large Beam Rifle :A large, long range beam rifle capable of dealing with scout sniping battles as well as ordinary sniper fights. By working in conjunction with the radome pod, it is possible to attack with a beam from extremely long ranges even under Minovsky particle dispersal. However, because it is not suitable for continuous operation, it was equipped for veterans. On the top of the rifle is the radome interlocking sensor. On the butt of the rifle is a cooling device for ventilation. At the front of the rifle near the muzzle are three angle adjustment thrusters. Special Equipment & Features ;*Radome Pod :Equipped on the left shoulder is a radome pod for reconnaissance incorporating EWAC functions, lasers, ultrasonic sensors, and optical sensors. History During the First Neo Zeon War, who had less national strength and fighting power than the former Principality of Zeon, gave priority to appointing soldiers who were adept at handling mobile suits based on dominance hierarchy, treating them as officers and deploying them with different high-performance prototypes and experimental suits from their main forces. One of these units is the RS-Jarja, it's pilot is Olvo Marchev, commander of the mobile suit forces on the Atlante 3. Gallery MoonGundam_Episode02_p02_amx104-R-Jarja_Oct2017.jpg Rs-jarja gyoubu.jpeg Notes and Trivia References Moon_Gundam_Mechanical_Works_Vol._5_A.jpg|MS information from "Mobile Suit Moon Gundam" Episode 06 (Gundam Ace magazine Apr-2018 issue; February 2018) Moon_Gundam_Mechanical_Works_Vol._5_B.jpg|MS design and comments by Ippei Gyoubu (Gundam Ace magazine Apr-2018 issue; February 2018) External Links *AMX-104L RS-Jarja on MAHQ.net